


Far from Home

by busaikko



Series: 2012 SGA Smooches [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s01e06 Childhood's End, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the episode Childhood's End, Aiden, Teyla, and inter-cultural exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far from Home

"So how old are you?" Aiden asked Teyla, trying to distract her from kicking his ass as they moved around the gym. He ducked to the side just in time to miss losing an ear. "You don't look a day over twenty," he added with a grin, and exploited a momentary weakness to swing a bantos rod hard and fast towards Teyla's back. She twisted like a dancer and used his momentum to snap the bantos from his hand. It spun through the air, and Aiden's whole hand went numb. "Damn," he said, shaking his fingers out. "Didn't see that coming."

Teyla stepped back, ending the session, and pushed back the damp hair that had slipped loose from her ponytail. "We are the same age," she said, and gave Aiden a slow curling smile. "Old enough to leave home, but still without partners and children."

Aiden frowned, about to argue that wasn't the same at all, but then again she was an alien, and he'd had the SGC training in being open to other cultures and not pissing off allies. "I don't think Major Sheppard has kids, and he's... you know." Aiden made a face, because the Major was about the same age as his _dad_.

Teyla finished packing up her practice bag, and gestured gracefully with her hand to invite Aiden to walk with her. He opened the door for her -- kind of, it was automatic -- and they turned towards the residential section.

"Where you come from," Teyla asked, moving up the stairs, "when you wish to be partners with someone, what do you do?"

"Uh." Aiden had sudden lurid flashes of Star Trek, and all the SF his buddies had passed around in high school, nubile alien girls, sometimes with tentacles down in their privates. "First I'd probably take her to dinner. Maybe dancing, maybe a movie. Drive her home, kiss her good night." He grinned, wry, because he wasn't one of those free-love space explorers. "If I really liked her, I'd take her to my grandmother's house for Sunday dinner."

"We are not so different, then," Teyla said. She looked pleased when Aiden glanced over at her, and put a hand on his shoulder. Aiden leaned in, already accustomed to the Athosian gesture; it reminded him of when he'd been in Japan. But then Teyla tipped her head up and kissed him with deliberate care, right on the mouth. Aiden didn't know if he should kiss back or what, and by the time he did, Teyla was already taking a step away, opening the door to her quarters. "My _gbaya_ Charin makes wonderful tuttleroot soup."

"Nothing I like better," Aiden said, a bit dizzy, and grinned ear to ear with sudden perfectly-clear intercultural understanding.


End file.
